Una tortura, en la mañana del 28 de enero
by Shelikernr
Summary: "Kou: Si Sheli dice que canta bien, no insistas en lo contrario. Podría torturarte... incluso en el día de tu cumpleaños", le dijeron, y él no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo. Pero pronto pagaría las consecuencias de sus palabras...


Miraba el cielo con ojos perdidos, casi invisibles. Sus manos reposaban a sus lados, sentado en el césped del jardín de la mansión, completamente en paz. Hay una brisa muy fría, pero era normal. De todos modos, era invierno todavía. La nieve por ese día había dejado de caer y del cielo las nubes de desvanecían, dejando ver un azul casi igual al de sus ojos.

Suspira. Todo eso es tan hermoso…

Oye, Kou — le susurran en el oído y se da la vuelta, con un susto de muerte.

¿Quién era que lo había visitado en su tarde para sí solo? Mañana tendría un gran día, no quería ser molestado. Bueno, al menos no mucho. Kou miró al visitante con sorpresa, y frunció el ceño.

Era esa molesta.

Ojos occidentales castaños, brillantes y raros. Cabello color chocolate, alborotado como el de los leones y lleno de rizos que brillaban bajo el sol invernal. Tenía puesto un saco negro que tapaba su camiseta de una banda americana y sus vaqueros negros ajustados. Y solo se veían sus muy desgastadas botas de montaña, que nunca se quitaba en invierno.

¿Qué quieres? — tenía que preguntar con un tono de voz aburrido, molesto. No quería estar con ella, a pesar de que le pidiera perdón cien mil veces en un día entero.

Ella se arrodilló detrás de él, mirando con los mismos ojos de Kou al cielo. La mirada perdida, invisible y sin atención. Parecía estar ciega.

A Kou le molestaba esa chica.

Por increíble que pudiese parecer, esa chica era completamente inmune a sus "encantos". Siempre estaba con Azusa o Ruki, discutiendo alguna que otra cosa que les agrade a sus hermanos. A él, desde que se conocieron, no le había dado mucho interés siendo un Idol. Kou, teniendo la costumbre y la rutina de ser siempre acosado por mujeres de esa madera hueca, pensaba que caería a sus pies como cualquier humana idiota de ese tiempo. Sin embargo, era completamente diferente. Pero luego de unas semanas, de haber tenido la mejor amistad con Yuma, Ruki y Azusa… ¡Le había dado su atención! Y había seguido así desde ese día en el que puso sus ojos en él con interés. Kou no entendió el por qué, ya que debería sentirse victorioso de por fin ser su centro de atención. Sin embargo, le había molestado de sobremanera que no le haya dado su atención a él por primera vez.

Incluso si no le gustaba… No. Definitivamente no le gustaba "esa" chica. ¡Por Dios, ella era la viva imagen de Yuma en mujer! De 1.80 y con actitud rebelde, era como besar a la… hermana de su hermano.

Iug, besar a Yuma.

Oh, Pues nada — dice ella como si no le importase, balanceándose adelante y atrás como niña pequeña — Solamente que… nunca pude decirte que yo también se cantar, ¿Sabes?

Y allí es cuando Kou no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de la nada. ¿Ella? ¿Cantar? ¡Pero que locura! Su voz no era definitivamente hermosa. Era algo chillona y a la vez ronca, de loca o de maniática. Simplemente sus gritos le hacían pegar unos sustos de muerte, y Ruki al regañaba a cada chillido involuntario que daba esa mujer. La miró de reojo un momento, observando su semblante de ignorancia pura hacia él. Otra vez.

Y ella bajó su mirada del cielo hacia sus ojos azules, y perdió completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos al verla alzar una ceja y fruncir los labios de manera graciosa. Tenía labios gruesos y llenos, rosados y brillantes. Siempre se los mordía o los remojaba con su saliva en momentos de nervios. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Claro, la muchacha era demasiado predecible.

Kou suspiró.

Me alegro por ti — le dijo, intentando parecer desinteresado

Podría cantarte algo ahora, si quieres… — le dice sonriendo ella, con sus ojos castaños relucir de… ¿Diversión?

El simple hecho de que le haya invitado a escuchar su voz hizo que Kou se levante del césped, se estire y le tienda una mano a ella para que pueda levantarse también. La muchacha lo miró algo sorprendida, pero luego tomó su mano con una sonrisa. Agradeciendo el gesto.

Cuando quiera un dolor de cabeza más, allí te pediré que me cantes — Le dijo, dejando brotar la burla y la maldad en su simple oración, y se teletransportó a su habitación. Dejándola sola.

La joven miró entre sus cabellos revueltos, que se habían arremolinado por el viento, como la figura del idol desaparecía de su vista.

Frunció el ceño y también abandonó el jardín, pero a caminata. Ella era tan solo una humana allí.

Pero por ser humana no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Idiota… — murmuró ya cansada, entrando a la mansión nuevamente.

* * *

… - A la mañana siguiente - …

* * *

La suerte del Idol Mukami Kou no podía ser más terrible, al ser despertado por un almohadón que había ido directo a su rostro. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había despertado, y pensó (y hasta podía jurar) que se trataba de Yuma y una de sus casuales bromas mañaneras. Más fue la sorpresa cuando encontró diferentes ojos castaños allí, envueltos en largas pestañas y de cabellos enmarañados de largos rizos. Era ella, otra vez. Pero, a juzgar por su chaqueta roja de cuerina y su musculosa de algodón negro, no se trataba de una simple visita casual o una broma. Y de dio cuenta de que su rostro también estaba maquillado, y sus labios parecidos a pétalos de rosas estaban pintados de un dulce carmesí.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

¿¡Estas loca o qué!? — Fue lo más cuerdo que pudo decirle allí, en su cama, sabiendo que solamente estaba durmiendo en ropa interior y "esa" chica le había golpeado con su almohada.

Ella se rió, y su voz parecía diferente. Su risa parecía el tintineo de campanas que había escuchado hace años, cuando apenas era un niño y bajo las callejuelas, en las alcantarillas, se escuchaba a la gente caminar desde arriba y las campanillas colgar de las navidades.

El recuerdo desapareció a la vez que ella se para frente de su persona, haciendo poses como si fuese una persona de gran importancia en el mundo. Y luego de despertar com-o Dios manda (aunque no fuese del todo así) se dio cuenta de que las poses que hacía era las mismas que ÉL hacía en el escenario. Eso, además de despertarlo de la nada y sin razón, lo había molestado un poco. ¿Quién se creía que era?

¡Estoy cansada de que siempre te enojes por todo conmigo! — le dijo la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero bastante raro. Sus ojos castaños le brillaban a través de la luz —. ¿Sabes? Te mereces un castigo, uno muy severo.

Y ahí es cuando Kou estalló en risas, sin poder respirar y inhalando forzosamente el aire por la boca. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo de nuevo muecas con sus labios y esperando pacientemente a que el malagradecido idol dejase de reír como idiota. Porque Kou reía como idiota, y porque era un idiota.

Para ella, encariñarse con un idiota era demasiado. Él era realmente un idiota. Por eso le haría pagar por lo que había dicho la tarde de ayer, cuando desapareció ante su vista.

Y lentamente comenzó a alzar la voz, y a bajar sus tonadas. Logrando por fin liberar lo que había estado aprendiendo solo para sorprender a ese rubio canalla, bueno para nada, que no sabía nada más que hacerla enojar.

_Though i've tried before to tell him of the feelings i have for him in my heart every time that i come near him i just lose my nerve as i've done from the star..._

Cantaba con su voz, avergonzada. Era la primera vez que cantaba por primera vez para alguien, era la primera vez que le dedicaba una canción a alguien.

Era tan patético. Pero aun así, siguió cantando. Siguió entonando y su voz fue más fuerte a cada momento que pasaba, mirando a los ojos a ese adolescente idiota que reía cada vez más lento.

Kou parecía estar riéndose de todo en ese momento, pero las risas paraban cuando escuchaba la voz de ella pasando sobre la suya propia. La miró a los ojos por un momento y bajó hasta sus labios, viendo como se movían al compás de las palabras que no lograba entender. Y, cuando se dejó llevar por la música que emanaba de la garganta de esa humana, pudo entender el inglés de una canción vieja y estúpida.

Una canción estúpida y de amor, que fue dedicada a una mujer.

Pero ella cambia el "She" por el "He", y Kou se preguntaba por qué hacía eso. Y ella se preguntaba cual lento podría llegar a ser ese sujeto.

_Every little thing he does is magic, everything he do just turns me on, even though my life before was tragic, now i know my love for him goes on ..._

Y así, con ella cantando, él se quedó en silencio por un momento. Escuchando la voz de la muchacha. Era profunda, era suave y a la vez aguda. Como la de una niña. La sonrisa impertinente de Kou se desvanecía de sus labios al mismo tiempo que ella seguía cantando, cada vez que gesticulaba con los labios pintados de ese rojo oscuro. Cada vez que tomaba aire para volver a cantar, y se quedaba casi trabada al ahogarse consigo misma. Pero al final volvía a cantar bien, y arreglaba todos sus errores.

Kou solo pudo quedarse en silencio, y no pudo hablar ni tampoco decirle que pare. Ni siquiera una palabra de desaliento, de burla, algo para forzarla a ser mejor.

Tal vez porque él creía en su interior que no podía ser más perfecto, si su voz era tal como se mostraba ahora. En la mañana, en su cuarto. En el silencio.

— _...every little thing, every little thing, every little thing, every little thing, every li'le, every li'le, every li'le, every little thing he does... _— Y la voz de la mujer quedó en el silencio. Callando sus labios y ahora mirándolo con sus intensos ojos castaños.

Y él se quedó en silencio, sin nada que decir o pensar. Las palabras se habían convertido en humo dentro de su boca. Sus ojos se habían perdido en el castaño casi café de los ojos de esa niña, de esa chica molesta de dieciséis años de edad que se había mudado con ellos desde hace tiempo.

Ahora se sentía realmente extraño.

La sonora pero extraordinariamente seria voz del hermano mayor inundó los oídos de Kou y la joven de repente, haciéndolos pegar un salto del susto. Ruki llamaba sin saber por qué a la chica, pidiéndole un favor como de costumbre. "como de costumbre" bufa Kou en su interior, ya sabía que ese tipo se había "encariñado" demasiado con la muchachita.

Ella miró la puerta, luego a Kou.

Sonrió.

— Más te vale nunca volver a decirme que canto mal sin antes escucharme — le dice ella aun sonriendo y acercándose a él con ojos curiosos, inclinándose un poco — . Te torturaré si lo vuelves a decir otra vez, de la misma manera que ahora, Kou~

Kou se mantenía a salvo en el anonimato de su mente, cuando las mil y una noches de un simple cuento parecían cortas con las historias que se había imaginado al escuchar de nuevo la voz de ella cantar. Imaginándose cosas maravillosas, cosas extrañas y fantásticas. Sin dejar de mirarla se fue a lo lejos, lejos de su mente y de la escena. No podía sino pensar en una cosa que no fuese ese color castaño. Esos labios carmesí moverse con las silabas.

Y entonces Kou siente sus labios atrapados por ese carmesí intenso, atrapado en un beso sorpresivo. Mira sorprendido hacia la joven, que bajo el roce de labios mantiene sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en los hombros del idol vampiro. Había aprovechado, araña maldita, cuando se habían entreabierto sus labios para inspirar el aire a inconciencia.

Sus labios tenían el sabor de las frutillas cuando deshizo el beso.

— Nunca vuelvas a abrir tu boca si no quieres algo como esto de nuevo — le susurra ella entre la brecha de sus labios, soplando su aliento cálido dentro de su boca. Sus ojos buscan los suyos y los conecta de una manera que Kou se sintió sin armas para matar, sin colmillos para morder —. Ah… Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

Tenía razón, también hoy era su cumpleaños.

Suelta sus hombros con una caricia imperceptible y se aleja caminando hacia la puerta, cerrándola cuando apenas sale de allí con un balanceo de caderas.

Kou solo se queda en silencio, casi catatónico en su estado de shock. Todavía puede sentir los labios de aquella canalla en los suyos propios, y de repente se sintió usurpado de su zona de confort.

"_Nunca vuelvas a abrir tu boca si no quieres algo como esto de nuevo"_

Kou se quedó mirando la nada con algún sentimiento escrito en su rostro. Levantó su mano izquierda de las sábanas y tocó lentamente sus labios, donde se había quedado grabado el rojo de ese pintalabios carmesí. Estuvo así por un momento en el que sus pensamientos no fueron más que blancos pálidos y rojos brillantes. Sabía que eso estaba mal. Sabía que no debería haber pasado eso y que esa irritante mujer debería alejarse de su mente, para no ser molestado.

Sabía que repetiría el error dos veces, para recibir el castigo otra vez.

He besado a la versión femenina de Yuma-kun… — murmuró, mirando hacia la nada y frotando suavemente sus labios.

Al final suspiro, y volvió a sonreír.

Bueno, de todos modos era su cumpleaños.

* * *

_Si, si hice un Fic ShelikernrxKou, matenme XDDD :v _

_By: Shelikernr_


End file.
